blind date
by dreamninja
Summary: Hikaru gets dragged along on a date with Madoka and Kyoya but Kyoya brings along a date for her.


"No Madoka there is no way i'm going with you and Kyoya i'll just be a third wheel"Hikaru said.

"But you won't be Kyoya's bringing along a friend for you"Madoka said.

"You mean like a blind date"Hikaru asked. "No way he could be a total weirdo"Hikaru said shaking her head.

"He's not and you need a man in your life"Madoka said.

"No way I can take care of myself"Hikaru said.

"Hikaru please I already told them you would come"Madoka said.

"Then I guess you'll just have to tell them I changed my mind"Hikaru said crossing her arms.

"Come on i'll do anything"Madoka begged.

"Anything"Hikaru asked smiling.

"Yes anything"Madoka said not realizing what she was getting herself into.

"Alright let's go"Hikaru said.

"Wait is that what you're gonna wear"Madoka asked.

"Of course"Hikaru said.

"Here you should wear this dress"Madoka said.

Hikaru just looked at her and laughed "Don't push your luck"Hikaru said.

"Where are we going anyway"Hikaru asked.

"To watch a tag team tournament that Kyoya and his friend are in"Madoka said.

"Wait if the guy that's gonna be my date is Benkei i'm not going"Hikaru said.

"It's not"Madoka said.

* * *

When they walked into the stadium Madoka and Hikaru found some seats in the front so they could get a good view of the matches.

"So where are they"Hikaru asked.

"Their match is first"Madoka said. Hikaru just nodded and sat back to wait.

When they came out Hikaru noticed that the guy with Kyoya was actually very attractive. He had brown hair with orange bangs and beautiful green eyes.

'That's Nile"Madoka said when she realized Hikaru was staring.

When the match started Kyoya and Nile both attacked ferociously and didn't even have to use their special moves to win. Once the battle was over Kyoya and Nile came to sit by Hikaru and Madoka.

"You guys were amazing"Madoka said hugging Kyoya.

"I hope our next opponents are tougher than them"Kyoya said. Nile hadn't said anything he was too busy looking at the girl next to Madoka. She was stunning her hair was a beautiful blue color like the sky and he could get lost in her bluish-purple eyes.

"Earth to Nile aren't you gonna sit down"Madoka said. Nile just blushed and sat by the girl.

"Hi i'm Nile"

"Hikaru"the girl said smiling at him. They just sat there in an awkward silence stealing glances at the other until the next match started.

"May I see your bey"Hikaru asked after the silence finally became too much for her to bear.

"Um sure"Nile said handing her horuseus. She took it and admired the bey.

"I was hoping me and horuseus would find a good fight here but now i'm not so sure"Nile said.

"I'm sure you will and if not you can always fight Kyoya he's always looking for a fight"Hikaru said.

"Yeah tell me about it"Nile said.

"So what did Kyoya say to make you come here"Hikaru asked.

"Actually I came here at my own free will but only because I thought I was just fighting I didn't know I was getting set up on a date"Nile said. "What about you"Nile asked.

"Madoka begged me for over an hour and finally she said she would do anything so here I am and i'm gonna have Madoka doing favors for me for awhile"Hikaru said smiling.

"When Madoka told me about this I was afraid I might be on a date with Benkei"Hikaru said.

"You wouldn't be on a date with Benkei because he would just talk to Kyoya the whole time"Nile said. This made Hikaru laugh because she knew he was right.

"Well it's almost time for our second match"Nile said.

"Good luck"Hikaru said.

Once both the guys were gone Madoka turned to Hikaru with a big smile on her face.

"What are you smiling at"Hikaru asked.

"Seems like you two really hit it off"Madoka said.

"You know you're missing your boyfriends match right"Hikaru said.

"Aw man I didn't know it started already"Madoka said turning to watch.

That match ended a lot like the last one and now Kyoya and Nile were advancing to the finals. When the final match started Nile and Kyoya were going against Bao and Aguma.

As the match went on Nile was struggling against Bao's flash attack and it seemed like horuseus was about to stop spinning.

"Come on Nile hang in there"Hikaru yelled. Nile glanced over and saw that Hikaru was the person cheering for him. _I have to win I can't let her or Kyoya down I must win._

"Horuseus mystic zone"Nile yelled. As soon as Bao tried to attack again he was repelled.

"Now Horuseus vulcan cannon"Nile said. Once he did this Bao and Aguma were both caught of guard so Kyoya had a chance to use his special move which sent both their beys flying.

Madoka and Hikaru were waiting outside for the two bladers and when they saw them Hikaru ran to Nile and hugged him.

"That was amazing"she said.

"I think we should leave the alone"Kyoya whispered to his girlfriend who was staring at them.

When Hikaru realized what she was doing she stopped hugging Nile. "Sorry I just go excited"Hikaru said blushing.

"No problem and thanks for cheering for me"Nile said.

"Well it's getting late I should probably be going home"Hikaru said.

"I'll walk you"Nile said.

"Thanks but you don't have to"Hikaru said blushing

"I want to"Nile said. After that they both started walking.

"Did you get the kind of fight you wanted"Hikaru asked.

"Definitely I even had a small chance of losing"Nile said.

"A small chance it looked to me like you were about to stop spinning"Hikaru said laughing.

"Are you saying you thought I would lose"Nile said faking a hurt tone.

"I'm just saying you might have"Hikaru said. "Well here we are this is my house"Hikaru said.

"You know I actually had fun"Hikaru said.

"Me to but i'm not gonna let Madoka know that"Nile said. Then him and Hikaru just stood there in silence.

"Maybe if you want to we could do this again sometime"Nile said blushing.

"I would like that"Hikaru said. Then she kissed Nile on the cheek and went inside where she found Madoka waiting with a big grin on her face.


End file.
